


Ian and Mickey - In The Closet

by Majesticmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, Gay Love, Gay teens, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Young Gallavich, Young Love, season 1 gallavich, season 1 ian gallagher, season 1 mickey milkovich, season 1 shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticmickey/pseuds/Majesticmickey
Summary: inspired by season 1 Ian and Mickey, when they were cute and young.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ian and Mickey - In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @fuckitido  
> always open for requests :))

He'd seen him around school before, with his spiky black hair and pale skin, he was intimidating but he intrigued Ian. He had this bad boy vibe about him that he loved and he needed to get to know him, so he became friends with his sister, Mandy. She was sitting there all alone, picking at her lunch, he didn't blame her though, the food here tasted like ass. Ian began walking over to her and sat down, from across the table Mandy looks up, surprised.

"What do you want?" She asks, unimpressed. 

"Uh, i've seen you around. thought you're pretty cute." He says, completely lying out of his ass. Ian was still in the closet so he had to play it safe. 

"Oh, thanks." She replies, "Wanna hang at my place tonight? i'll show you a good time." She winks at him and he smiles.

"Yeah, sounds good." He lies, he honestly just wants to talk to her brother, Mickey. speaking of the devil, he comes walking over and sweat starts to form on Ian's palms.

"Oi, what're you doin' talkin' to a _Gallagher?_ " Mickey says, giving Ian an evil glare with those perfect eyes of his. Mickey knows who he is, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"We're just talking Mickey, mind your own business." Mandy snaps, Mickey raises his eyebrows and sits down next to her, looking at Ian.

"I know what you Gallagher's are like, i'm watching you." He says, Ian gulps.

"Fuck off, i can look after myself." She pushes her brother and he stands up, raises his arms and gives Ian one last look. If looks could kill, Ian would be dead right now.

"Jesus, your brother does not like me." He laughs, nervously, Mandy smiles.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything if he knows whats good for him." She places her hand on Ian's and looks into his eyes. Shit, time to play straight or she'll beat his ass.

***Later that night, at the Milkovich house***

Ian stands outside of the Milkovich house, he can hear yelling coming from inside and his hands start to shake. Mandy comes storming out, slamming the door behind her, she sees Ian and runs over to him, wiping tears away from her face.

"Are you okay!?" Ian asks, worried. 

"My dad's an asshole, i'm fine." She says, obviously not fine but he doesn't want to push it. 

"Where do you wanna go then?" He asks, sad that he won't see Mickey but he hides it. 

"I don't know." Mandy shrugs, Ian sighs, obviously disappointed but Mandy's oblivious. 

"We can go to my house." He suggests, Mandy nods in response.

They both walk over to the Gallagher house which is quieter than Mandy's, They walk through the door, Fiona and V are sitting on the couch, drinking and laughing about god knows what. 

"Hey." Mandy says, she's nervous but Ian holds her hand to comfort her, Fiona looks over and smiles.

"Mandy, what a surprise." She says with a stunned expression on her face, looking over at Ian, he rolls his eyes.

"Come to my room." He pulls her up the stairs before Fiona could say anything else, they enter Ian's room and it looks like a bomb hit it. They sit on Ian's bed in awkward silence, unsure of what to do next until Mandy starts sliding her hand up Ian's thigh, he looks at her with wide eyes and she grins.

"Uh what are you doing." He questions, nervous as fuck. 

"I wanna make you feel good." She says, unzipping his jeans then slowly putting her hand down his underwear, Ian breathes in, trying to enjoy it but failing. Suddenly Lip bursts through the door and stops dead in his tracks, Mandy quickly pulls her hand away and they both look like they've seen a ghost, Lip starts laughing like a maniac.

"Shit Ian, a handjob from Mandy Milkovich, didn't see that coming." He says, giggling. Ian zips his pants up and curses under his breath.

"Fuck you." Mandy snaps at Lip and runs out of the room crying, Ian looks at Lip and sighs.

"Really, Lip." He shakes his head and Lip shrugs, Ian runs after Mandy, who's ran out of the house.

"Okay, **who** made Mandy Milkovich cry!" Fiona shouts as Ian runs out the front door and after Mandy who's already half way down the street, He finally catches up to her.

"Your family hates me." She says, looking at the ground.

"No they don't, they just don't know you." He comforts her, rubbing her back. Then before he knew it, Mandy kisses him hard on the lips, She slips her tongue inside his mouth and runs her hands through his hair, Ian's eyes are wide open and he pulls away. Mandy steps back.

"You don't like me either, why did you lie to me." She shouts in his face and runs home, a tear falls from Ian's right eye, if only he could tell her he was gay, why is everything so difficult, he runs after her once again and makes his way to the front door, he knocks and someone opens the door and that someone is of course, his crush, Mickey Milkovich.

"What the fuck are you doing here, think you can hurt my sister and get away with it." He glares at him, Ian's shitting himself, Mickey closes the door behind him and walks closer to Ian.

"Look, i don't want any trouble, it's all a big misunderstanding." Ian begs but Mickey doesn't seem convinced.

"Hah right." Mickey laughs, he pinches the bridge of his nose and stares at Ian, before he knew it, Mickey's fist had connected with his cheek, causing Ian to fall over in shock. "Fuck you Gallagher." He snorts, Ian pulls himself back up and pushes Mickey forcefully.

"No, fuck you Milkovich." Ian spits at his feet, this sudden burst of confidence shocked Mickey and even Ian himself.

"You got balls, more than I thought." Mickey stares at him intensely and Ian's gaydar starts to go off in his head. _'is he gay?'_ He thinks to himself _'... No, he can't be.'_ But what Ian didn't know is that Mickey's been crushing on him too.

"Come with me." He gestures Ian to follow him round the side of his house, where no one can see them, Ian's scared as all fuck. Before he can do anything, Mickey pushes Ian up against the wall and unzips his pants.

"What're you doing Mickey!?" Ian's shocked and confused but obviously this is what he's been wanting for a very long time.

"Ssh." Mickey shuts him up by kissing him passionately on the lips, Ian closes his eyes and starts to remove Mickey's top as fast as he can, he turns Mickey around and he bends over. Waiting for Ian to put himself inside of him, he slowly enters Mickey and they both moan, this is all they've ever wanted.

***A short while later***

They both finished and started to dress themselves, Ian's smiling like a child and Mickey's biting his lip, kind of regretting what he had just done.

"Hey, Mickey! Are you out here!?" Mandy shouts from the front door, Mickey curses under his breath and Ian goes in for a kiss but Mickey stops him.

"Don't fuckin' touch me." He snaps, Ian stares into his ocean blue eyes and sees that he's not comfortable with what just happened.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, placing a hand on Mickey's shoulder.

"Look, go back to your place, I'll see you around." Mickey goes back inside and leaves Ian there all by himself. He might not have loved it but Ian sure did and he was going to do everything in his power to make Mickey his.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short story, i love season 1 ian and mickey!  
> please comment and leave kudos if you did enjoy :)  
> follow me on twitter @fuckitido


End file.
